Ember Celica/Galerie d'images
Graphiques Officiels Designs Officiels Img character04 2.png|Artwork officiel d'Ember Celica sur le site japonais de RWBY. Bg character04.png|Yang et Ember Celica, sur le site japonais RWBY Vol 4 Yang.jpg|Ember Celica sur le poster de l'annonce du Volume 4 de RWBY V5 promotional material artwork of Yang.jpg|Ember Celica sur le poster de l'annonce du Volume 5 de RWBY Modèles en rotation Ember celica a2.gif|Ember Celica en rotation incluant une "action à pompe" bouclier Ember celica a3.gif|Ember Celica en rotation avec bouclier. Ember celica a1.jpg|Ember Celica production prop Ec 1.jpg Ec 2.jpg Ec 3.jpg Ec 4.jpg Ec 5.jpg Ec 6.jpg Ec 7.jpg Ec 8.jpg Ec 9.jpg Ec 10.jpg Ec 11.jpg Ec 12.jpg Ec 13.jpg Ec 14.jpg Ec 15.jpg Goodies 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"C'est Aussi Un Pistolet" Design RWBY Yang Judy Steel.png|Poster Ember Celica RWBY par Jody Steel RWBY_Yang_Key_2_1024x1024.jpg|Porte-clés Ember Celica en métal Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art pour le jeu de plateau''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Manga Couvertures des volumes YangAnthology.jpg Couvertures Manga 8 Cover.png Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 4 I Burn introduction cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/book/978-4-8342-3253-0.html Arts de couvertures RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapitres Manga 7, Yang ready to fight.jpg Manga 7, Henchmen.jpg Manga 7, Junior counter attack on Yang.jpg Manga 8, Yang vs Twins.png Manga 8, Yang powerup.png Manga 8, Ember Celica.png Manga 9, Yang defeats Junior.jpg Manga 9, Junior's Club.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 04499.png|Ember Celica éjectant des munitions en s'activant 1004 Yellow Trailer 04656.png|C'est pas la lune, mais ça ira! 1004 Yellow Trailer 05488.png|Tirant ses gantelets tout en donnant des coups de poing pour plus de douleur Yang10.PNG|En faisant exploser des munitions en attaquant, Yang peut lancer des attaques dévastatrices sur ses ennemis. 1004 Yellow Trailer 06106.png|Éjectant ses munitions précédantes 1004 Yellow Trailer 06193.png|Rechargé avec des munitions rouge 1004 Yellow Trailer 06934.png|Mange la poussière Yellow Trailer 08126.png|Ember Celica prêt 1004 Yellow Trailer 08644.png|Cognant ensemble ses gauntlets 1004 Yellow Trailer 09364.png|Un vue de côté d'Ember Celica... frappant Junior en pleine face Volume 2 Trailer V2t 45.png Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1524.png Volume 5 Yang Character Short Yang Vol 5 Short00009.png Yang Vol 5 Short00010.png Yang Vol 5 Short00011.png Yang Vol 5 Short00012.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013.png Yang Vol 5 Short00013b.png Yang Vol 5 Short00026.png Yang Vol 5 Short00028.png Yang Vol 5 Short00029.png Yang Vol 5 Short00030.png Yang Vol 5 Short00031.png Yang Vol 5 Short00032.png Yang Vol 5 Short00034.png Yang Vol 5 Short00037.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00566.png 1102 The Shining Beacon 00748.png The First Step 1104 The First Step_12752.png The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1849.png The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_02843.png Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_17157.png 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01500.png 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01686.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00062.png V2 04 00068.png V2 04 00072.png V2 04 00080.png Search and Destroy V2 09 00034.png V2 09 00077.png No Brakes V2 11 00022.png V2 11 00023.png V2 11 00040.png Breach V2 12 00011.png Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png Round One V3e1 51.png V3e1 53.png V3e1 54.png V3e1 55.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00045.png V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00060.png V3e5 00071.png V3e5 00080.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00083.png V3e5 00084.png V3e5 00087.png Fall V3_0600024.png V3_0600039.png V3_0600041.png V3_0600042.png V3_0600043.png V3_0600044.png V3_0600046.png V3_0600050.png V3_0600051.png V3_0600052.png V3_0600053.png V3_0600061.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00008.png V3 10 00009.png V3 10 00010.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00033.png V3 11 00108.png V3 11 00118.png V3 11 00120.png V3 11 00122.png V3 11 00123.png V3 11 00124.png V3 11 00126.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00161.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00013.png V4 04 00014.png V4 04 00015.png Taking Control V4 11 00020.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00028.png V5OP 00029.png V5OP 00034.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00005.png V5 04 00007.png V5 04 00008.png V5 04 00010.png V5 04 00011.png V5 04 00012.png V5 04 00013.png V5 04 00014.png V5 04 00015.png V5 04 00017.png V5 04 00018.png V5 04 00021.png V5 04 00056.png V5 04 00057.png V5 04 00058.png Known by its Song V5 06 00031.png V5 06 00032.png V5 06 00033.png V5 06 00034.png V5 06 00036.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00022.png V5 11 00068.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00003.png V5C12 00028.png V5C12 00072.png V5C12 00073.png V5C12 00074.png V5C12 00075.png V5C12 00076.png V5C12 00077.png V5C12 00084.png V5C12 00086.png V5C12 00087.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition yang.gif Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00017.png Chibi 01 00018.png Chibi 01 00019.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00014.png Chibi2 00016.png Reloading Chibi 03 00014.png Chibi 03 00015.png Chibi 03 00016.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00012.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00007.png Chibi 07 00028.png Chibi 07 00029.png Chibi 07 00030.png Evil Plans Chibi 18 00009.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00003.png Chibi2 5 00004.png Chibi2 5 00005.png Chibi2 5 00006.png Movie Night Chibi2 11 00021.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00012.png Chibi2 12 00013.png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00005.png Chibi2 20 00006.png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (1).png chibi2 21 (4).png chibi2 21 (5).png chibi2 21 (14).png chibi2 21 (19).png chibi2 21 (20).png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images